


Cold Night

by shingo_the_pest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Badass Bertholdt, Bottom Bertolt, Codependency, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers, Threats of Execution, Threats of Violence, Woobie Bertholdt, seriously despite all the things I need to warn for this is really just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingo_the_pest/pseuds/shingo_the_pest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's furious. Bertholdt doesn’t rise to the bait. He sleeps on the floor. Hadn’t even asked for a spot on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from a story I will probably never finish. Actually, its from a sequel to that story that I will never finish. But the sex was so good that I couldn't just let it lay in the dust pile until eternity.
> 
> This is about 5-10 years in the future. Some people are alive, some are dead. Connie has just discovered a titan that he knows.
> 
> MAJOR WARNING for abusive relationship. It's briefly mentioned but there are threats of physically harming a loved one and one's self in here, and emotional manipulation. It's all in thought, but it's there, and it's also swept under the rug immediately, which could be considered disturbing too.

Jean knows why. He fucking knows why, what it’s about. Bertholdt lived with a mission, from the time he was younger than ten, to the time he found out his people were gone. His whole fucking life he had a mission, a purpose, a meaning to his life that he clung to. It got him through murder, through massacres, through betraying his friends and fellow soldiers, and all the horrible shit he did.

“It won’t bring them back.” Jean says nastily that night. “They’re all dead and this isn't going to change anything.”

Bertholdt doesn’t rise to the bait. He sleeps on the floor. Hadn’t even asked for a spot on the bed. If Jean keeps pushing, Bertholdt will probably get up, walk out into the night, and disappear.

“Don’t go.” Jean says, because he’s manipulative and he’s scared. “I need you. I’ll kill myself if you go.”

It’s dark, and the candles are all blown out, but Jean can hear Bertholdt pull his blanket tighter around himself. Can feel his glare, even though Bertholdt is still facing away from him.

“You can’t go. I won’t let you.”

Bertholdt says nothing.

I’ll beat the shit out of you if you try, Jean thinks, but he doesn’t say it because it’ll just make it easier for Bertholdt to leave if he did say it. And Bertholdt would probably be so angry that he would beat the shit out of Jean for even thinking it. That could maybe work. He might stay if he hurt Jean badly. The guilt could keep him from leaving.

And Jean is maybe crying because he really doesn’t know how to stop him. He knows he’s selfish and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want Bertholdt to do this. He doesn’t want him to leave and go into danger and die. “Please just, come back.”

And Bertholdt whimpers at that. And his breathing, which wasn’t very calm before, becomes harsh, and then he starts crying, and Jean hopes he’s finally won.

“You don’t understand,” Bertl whispers, sobbing. “Your mom’s still alive, and you never had any brothers or sisters, so you don’t understand what its like.”

“I gave up everything for you,” Jean says harshly, then realizes how that sounds. “Fuck, I don’t mean it like that. I DO understand. I won’t give you up! Don’t you get it? I do understand!”

“Nooo,” Bertl moans. The family downstairs can probably hear them. “It’s not the same...”

“Fuck.” Jean finally gets up out of bed, and Bertholdt finally rolls over to face him, and Jean pulls him up into his arms on the floor, and holds him. “It is too the same. I want to keep you. You’re mine. I won’t let you go and get yourself killed. Would you have let your mom or your little brothers do it? I won’t let you put yourself in danger like this. I’ll cut off your legs and arms and keep you in a barn if I have too.”

Bertholdt doesn’t say anything, and Jean isn’t sure what he’s thinking, but he’s letting Jean rock him in his arms at least. Jean kisses his hair, and sighs over his cheeks, and wishes they hadn’t found Connie, or that Connie hadn’t found his stupid not-brother.

Bertl looks up, and says, “You want to save him too.”

“No I don’t. I don’t give a shit about that kid.”

“You do.” Bertholdt’s leans against his shoulder again, sighing. “You want to save that kid. And make the Reiss fix all the titans. And you want everyone to live happily and well.”

“Yeah, but that’s a fucking fairytale Bert. You go and try to kidnap one of the Reiss and they will hunt you down until the end of time. They’ll hunt down both of us.”

“Yeah…” Bertholdt admits. “But I kind of want you hunted down with me.”

Jean laughs. “Selfish fuck.”

Bertholdt smiles, and Jean can’t see it very well, but he knows it’s the sweet smile. “I want you with me when they execute me Jean.”

“Here I am, pissed off because I want to protect you and keep you alive, while you’re fantasizing about us being brutally murdered together.”

“Yeah.” Bertl smiles against his neck.

“Fuck.” Jean bangs his head against the wood wall. “Fuck, fuck.” Bertl kisses his neck, and god damn it. “Fuck. I can’t do this. You’ve broken my dick. I’m thinking of the guillotine coming down at my neck, and fucking you at the same time. I can’t.”

Bertl makes sure he can, because he kisses down Jean’s front, through his shirt, sucking on his right nipple through the material. His hands are already in the perfect spot to unbuckle Jean’s pants. Bertholdt strokes his dick up and down with a gentle grasp. Jean tenses up, and breaths out slowly. He opens his eyes, watches the dark shadow of Bertl kiss down his chest, waits, waits, almost…

“Just fucking suck it already - ahh!”

Bertholdt takes him all in, closes his lips around him, pushing forward, and Jean can feel his cock touch the back of Bertholdt’s mouth. “Fuck, yeah.” Bertholdt pulls back, sucking his way off Jean’s dick, then dives back down. “Fuck, yeah, ahhh, fuck Bertl, ah”

Bertl bobs up and down his dick, accidentally catching his with teeth once, as he sometimes does when he’s going fast like this. Jean grips his hair in pain, then relaxes, and cradles Bertholdt’s head, not too tight, though he’s tempted to, he’s tempted to fuck into that mouth and just use Bertholdt, make him take it. He can take it, he can take it really good.

Bertholdt hums around his dick, and he’s got one hand around the base now, the other on Jean’s thigh for support. He’s kneeling and Jean decides to just do it, grabs Bertholdt tight by the hair, pulls him down around his cock, lips to his pubes, right where Jean can feel the tightness of his throat around the head of his cock. Jean swears, holds him there another moment, then fucks him hard, uses him like he wants to, like Bertholdt always lets him, can hear Bertholdt gasp wetly around him, can imagine his eyes closed, the way tears run down his cheeks when it hurts, when its intense like this. He comes down Bertholdt’s throat. Pulls off fast and cums over his face with what he has left. Bertholdt moans sorely as it hits his cheeks and over his closed eyes.

Jean collapses, panting. His hand is still in Bertholdt’s hair, and he absently rubs the cum into Bertholdt’s cheek with his thumb. Bertholdt moans, and Jean can hear the hoarseness from his fucked out throat. Enjoys the sound.

It takes him a minute or twenty to recover, but he pulls himself up and wraps the blankets around Bertholdt. Cleans up his face with a shirt and the little bowl of yesterday’s wash water. He gently wipes his cheeks clean.

Bertholdt’s still hard. He’s tired and worn out, and his gaze is a mix of submissive and expectant. “You did good,” Jean tells him. “What do you want for your reward?”

Bertholdt unwraps himself from the blankets, just enough to spread his legs. He tilts his hips so that his cock and his hole aim up. Jean isn’t as young as he used to be, can’t get it up to fuck Bert, but can still give him the attention he deserves.

He licks out Bertl’s ass, switching between his ass and his cock. He fingers Bertholdt while sucking down his cock. He gets his tongue way up in there, while jacking Bert off. Bertholdt is holding his legs open, whimpering and whining for it, and maybe Jean can get it up again, when it’s this fucking good.

He fucks Bertl into the floor. Bertholdt has one hand back against the wall behind him, to brace himself, to keep his head from banging into the wall with each rapid thrust. His face is screwed up like he’s in pain, and his second hand is over his mouth trying to keep all the shouts and cries quiet because they’re in Connie’s house.

Jean hammers into him, and Bertl’s legs rock with every thrust. He has Bertholdt’s erection in hand, jacking him off fast, and Jean still comes first, just too tender and worn out to make it to the end. He uses what he has left of his erection to give it to Bertholdt, come on, come on…

Bert moans and tenses up, his cock shooting like the gigantic fountain that it is. He twists his body when he comes, like he’s trying to get away from something, and his thighs clench around Jean’s hips, his ass clenches around Jean’s cock.

“Fuck,” Jean pulls out, his poor cock tender and waving the white flag. “Man. I’m never waking up in the morning. I’m sleeping until I die.”

Bertl whines in response, and Jean doesn’t have the energy to wrap them back up in the blankets. They’re going to have to sleep on the floor, with their cum all over them.

Bertl curls up into a large gangly ball against Jean. His feet are huge and freezing against Jean’s calves. He tries cuddling his face against Jean’s neck. It’s a lot like cuddling with a great dane, or a horse.

It’s not comfortable at all, but Jean falls asleep quickly.


End file.
